


sesame syrup vol. 2

by beobleteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom sub undertones, Friends with benefit, Hand Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, band!au, bot!won, cursing, top!gyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beobleteas/pseuds/beobleteas
Summary: Kalau kata Evil Queen, “mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all.” So here Mingyu is, asking the glass in front of them.ㅤ“Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the most gorgeous of them all?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	sesame syrup vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> was published on YMMD and now you can read it again as much as you want. and please, please do a safe sex instead.

Kalau diminta mengasosiasikan seberapa terancamnya Mingyu saat ini dengan angka 1–10, mungkin ia akan memilih 9. Mingyu masih ingat betul bagaimana ia menerobos tiga lampu lalu lintas demi tidak terlambat ke sebuah acara yang berakhir dengan mendapat denda tilang saat ia membayar pajak. Dia juga masih ingat saat ibunya mengancam akan menghancurkan segala alat musik yang ada di dalam studio rekaman dan latihannya hanya karena ia membela ayahnya yang saat itu memang berada di posisi benar. Saat itu, ia hanya menghela napas, tahu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelahnya.

 _But not today_ ketika yang ada hanya manusia di atas pangkuannya, menekan tuts satu per satu dengan jari telunjuk. Yang jadi masalah bukan suara sumbang setiap Wonwoo memencet nada yang salah, melainkan ketika ia bergerak. Ada friksi yang membuatnya frustrasi dan Mingyu bersumpah ini kali pertama baginya untuk merasa kalah dari Si — _Kucing_ Gitaris ini.

“Gue enggak merasa pernah ngebolehin lo buat duduk di sini, Wonwoo.”

“Dan lo juga enggak pernah ngelarang.” Sanggahnya, sedikit menengok ke samping untuk memastikan Mingyu melihat senyumnya, seringainya.

 _“It doesn’t mean you have a right,”_ ada jeda sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk merengkuh pinggang kecil Wonwoo dan meletakkan kepala di bahu lebarnya. _Whispering, “who do you think you are, hm?”_

Wonwoo enggak langsung menjawab atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mampu menjawab. Segala akal dan rencananya terhenti berkat sebuah tangan yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam celananya, mencari sesuatu yang sudah jelas ia tahu apa.

“Lo tuh suka banget ya diacak-acak di studio?”

“Kita... belom pernah d-di sini....”

_“So you want us to do it on every surface in my house?”_

_“I’d love to.”_

Salah satu bagian tubuh favorit Wonwoo dari Mingyu adalah tangannya. Jarinya kecil, tetapi tangannya besar. _But_ _most importantly_ _, it looks good when it grips something._ Ada fantasi yang bermain di otaknya setiap melihat laki-laki itu membenarkan senar bass-nya. Membantu kru untuk mengangkat ini dan itu. Membuka kaleng soda untuk dibagikan ke anggota band lainnya. Detik ini, yang dilakukan tangan itu hanya dua, yaitu memeluknya (lebih seperti menahan agar tidak jatuh) dan memijat kepunyaannya pelan. _It might be frustrating, but it feels so good and he can’t complain._

_Mingyu knows that he makes him fly to the sky._

Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, _his finger touch_ _es_ _the guitarist’s lips. Wonwoo then takes it as a signal,_ bibirnya terbuka dan lidahnya mulai menjulur untuk menjilat sebelum mulai mengulum. _He sucks it hard,_ seperti permen lollipop warna-warni yang suka ia beli di supermarket. Matanya yang tertutup, bagian bawah yang berdenyut.

Kala ia kembali membuka matanya, ada pikiran yang langsung membuatnya berdiri. Hanya ada Mingyu dan tatapannya yang lurus dan gelap, kerutan di dahinya yang begitu kentara.

“Kenapa?”

“Kunci pintu....”

 _He runs_ _just_ _like that,_ dengan celana yang sudah turun sebatas pinggul, juga bibir yang basah dengan salivanya sendiri.

Studio latihan mereka cukup luas, terima kasih banyak kepada Mingyu dan keluarganya. Ada kaca gelap di depan sana sebagai pembatas dengan peralatan _sound_ dan rekaman. Beberapa alat musik yang sudah jadi penghuni bahkan sebelum Wonwoo mengenal laki-laki itu juga ada di sana, beberapa di kamarnya yang enggak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia tumpangi.

Ketika ia kembali, hanya ada Mingyu di tengah ruangan, terduduk di atas kursi yang ia pindahkan. Kaos putihnya yang mencetak dadanya, ada puting yang selalu ia cubit ketika sedang iseng, _also a bulge that formed under that sweatpants look_ _s_ _tempting. Mingyu sometimes treats him like a king and to sit on his lap means he just sits on his throne._

“Kenapa pindah? Takut _keyboard_ nya rusak?” Tanya Wonwoo saat kembali duduk di atas sana, berpandangan. Ia sentuh rahang bawahnya dengan telunjuk hingga ke leher dan badannya yang terbalut kaos. Menyelusup masuk dari bawah dan mengelus abdomen yang bisa ia sentuh.

“Jangan cubit-cubit.”

_“Why?”_

“Wonw—“ terputus, matanya terpejam dengan tubuh yang menegang.

_“Tell me, Mingyu, what do you want to do?"_

Pelukan di tubuhnya membawanya terangkat bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang bangkit, memutar tubuh yang lebih _kecil_ untuk membelakangi.

"Buka baju lo."

"Gyu—"

"Semuanya, _strip yourself."_

 _Wonwoo sigh_ _ed_ _before start_ _ing_ _to pull his shirt and when he drops it, he immediately knows what Mingyu wants._

Di depannya ada pantulan dirinya sendiri dan jarak yang jauh membuat singgasananya tadi terlihat utuh, begitu juga dirinya jika nanti kembali duduk di atas situ.

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall...,"_ tangannya terbuka untuk menyambut Wonwoo kembali ke pangkuannya. _"Who's the most gorgeous of them all?"_

"Gue enggak afal _princess_... Aurora? Putri Salju?"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

_Nice one._

“Lo enggak mau buka baju juga?”

“Gue harus prepare lo dulu, Wonwoo.”

 _“Just say that you're afraid_ bakal langsung kehilangan kendali."

_"You wish, babe."_

"Payah."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dahi yang mengerut tidak suka.

“Hadap sini.”

Wonwoo hanya memutar badannya sedikit, ada senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Tatapan lainnya yang tidak memberi efek apapun selain merangsang hormonnya untuk melambung tinggi.

“Bukain baju gue.”

“Lo punya tangan.”

“Tapi gue nyuruh lo, Wonwoo. _Don’t be a brat.”_

Perintah tadi dijadikan Wonwoo untuk melangsungkan aksinya yang sempat terhenti, _draw_ _ing_ _some circles near his navel._ _Eyes_ _shut_ _ting_ _and lips_ _gaping_ _are such a good combination, Wonwoo claimed before pull_ _ing_ _the latter’s shirt and tosses it to the ground._

“Tadi sempet ngegym?”

“Tau dari mana?”

_“You look buffer, so big.”_

Sentuhan lainnya di lengan atas sebelum berakhir pada karet celana yang Mingyu gunakan, _another gray sweatpants he owns._ Kala ia turun dari pangkuan, tangannya pun ikut turun untuk melepas semua yang menutupi pandangannya. Wonwoo menginginkan keadilannya untuk dapat menikmati Mingyu sebagaimana yang laki-laki itu lakukan kepadanya.

 _“Can_ _I_ _have a s_ _eat_ _again?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Skin to skin_ dengan pantulan masing-masing diri dari kaca di depan sana sukar dikategorikan sebagai nikmat atau petaka. Napasnya tercekat kala sebelah lengan merengkuhnya, melenguh saat sebuah jari ditenggelamkan di dalam dirinya. Ia dihujam tanpa kecepatan pasti, hanya berpegang pada rasa percaya dengan Mingyu yang tentu meletakkan kenikmatannya di atas ego yang menguasai diri. Lagipula Wonwoo sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih dari ini, enggak seharusnya—

_“MINGYU, FUCK!”_

Enggak seharusnya Mingyu tiba-tiba menusuk bagian tertentu dengan kecepatan yang mendadak tinggi. Tangan kanannya berada di titik tengah pusar dan V line Wonwoo yang mulai seperti cacing kepanasan, diciumi juga bahu telanjangnya sampai akhirnya Mingyu kehilangan kendalinya untuk menahan diri dan mulai meninggalkan bekas.

“Mingyu, lo jahat banget, _anjing_!”

_“I can’t hear you, sweetheart.”_

“Gue... —ngh, jari lo jago banget... di situ... di situ _please!”_

 _He pushes back against his fingers, grinds it down while moans keep slipping from his pretty mouth._ Napas Mingyu sendiri rasanya memberat, seakan ruangan diisi oleh karbon monoksida yang dapat membuatnya pingsan. Mungkin kulit di jari-jarinya sudah mengerut sekarang, _but to tease this gorgeous man’s prostate is_ _a_ _whole another thing._

“Enak diginiin, _kitten?”_

“Gyu— enggak kuat... m-mau keluar....”

 _“What are you so fast for?”_ Ujarnya asal, tangan yang bergerak untuk meraih kepunyaan Wonwoo yang menegang. _He got a pretty long one, the size is still decent_ dan enggak menunjukkan perbedaan yang signifikan ketika ereksi. Mingyu hafal itu di luar kepala. Tangannya mungkin berpendapat sama mengingat frekuensi bagian tubuh itu digunakan untuk memijat dan mengocok sesuatu yang bukan milik empunya. Wonwoo yang akan berteriak keenakan ketika Mingyu membuat lingkaran kecil dengan ibu jarinya akan berubah menjadi mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar saat ia bermain dengan ujung kepalanya.

“Jari lo jangan d-di situ, _fuck,_ gue mau keluar....”

“Gue cuma bantuin mijet.”

“MINGYU—“

Segalanya menjadi putih saat punggungnya menempel dengan dada bassist bandnya. Napasnya terengah dengan mata yang terkatup, dada yang dilumuri cairan kental miliknya sendiri.

“Wonwoo, denger gue.”

“Capek, sebentar dulu.”

“Denger aja,” Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat, membetulkan posisi duduknya.

“Gue enggak punya partner seks selain lo.”

Enggak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo.

“Boleh ya enggak pakai _protection?”_

“Hah?” Wonwoo langsung membalikkan badannya, ada kerutan yang begitu kentara tercetak di dahinya.

_“I swear you’re the only one.”_

_“But it’s still not safe.”_

_Mingyu then smiles and gives a nod, “okay.”_

Yang enggak Wonwoo ekspektasi adalah sentuhan di pipi kirinya yang terasa begitu lembut. _Is this what bandmates do? Is this what friends with benefits do? And is this how it supposes to feel?_

Wonwoo spontan berdiri saat Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali dengan perasaan ragu yang membuatnya merebut kemasan di tangannya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Lo... bener-bener bersih kan?"

"Kalau lo enggak bisa percaya ya, gue enggak akan maksa."

_"Just this once."_

Karena Wonwoo jauh lebih penasaran dibanding yang dirinya sendiri pikirkan sebelumnya. Wonwoo lebih ingat bagaimana rasanya penuh dengan Mingyu di dalamnya dibanding _chord_ dari lagu-lagu di album pertama mereka _(please don’t tell this to any of his bandmates)._ Mingyu yang tidak pernah tidak seperti membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Mingyu dan hentakannya yang enggak pernah ia mengerti kenapa memiliki adiksi tersendiri.

_But how does it feel like to be filled by his cum?_

Wonwoo membawa dirinya untuk kembali duduk dengan kepunyaan Mingyu yang sudah dibasahi pelumas menusuk lubangnya. _His eyes roll along with how he forces himself to down Mingyu’s cock inside his hole._

“Wonwoo, gerak.”

Dia menurut, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang ia inginkan. Kepalanya sesekali terlempar ke belakang, _his eyes shut. He feels overwhelmed, it feels ... so good._

“Liat depan, _kitten.”_

Wonwoo membuka mata untuk melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan sana, tubuhnya yang naik dan turun berkat dirinya sendiri. _To see how their bodies connect to each other, every move he does._ Matanya mulai berair.

“Liat gimana gue masuk ke dalem lo, Wonwoo. Liat gimana berantakannya lo sekarang hanya karena gue.”

Tangannya bergerak untuk berusaha meraih sesuatu yang dapat ia genggam hingga mendapatkan kedua tangan Mingyu yang ia jadikan tumpuannya untuk menguatkan dorongannya. Pandangannya masih belum juga putus dari manik mata Mingyu lewat pantulan kaca, _as cocky as always._

“Mingyu... —ngh, bantuin....” Kepalanya kembali terlempar ke belakang kala merasa prostatnya kembali ditusuk oleh milik Mingyu lagi.

_“I ask you to watch yourself, kitten, come on.”_

“Enggak kuat lag— GYU! _fuck.”_

 _“Yes, you take me well,_ sayang. _You do it well....”_

“Please... mau Mingyu....”

 _“Which part of me— fuck,_ _hole_ lo jangan diketatin, _anjing._ _Which part of me do you want?”_

Ada jeda beberapa detik bagi Wonwoo untuk berpikir, memandang kaca di depan sana untuk tenggelam sejenak.

 _“Can I get your cum, please?_ Di dalem gue.”

 _Mingyu’s cock immediately twitches inside his tight hole. He is near, he can feel that,_ tapi ia enggak butuh Wonwoo untuk membuatnya semakin tersiksa. _He then begins to thrust slowly and Wonwoo lost his sanity._

“Mingyu... punya lo kenapa gede banget....” Racau Wonwoo, tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam milik Mingyu.

“Biar gue bisa bikin lo keenakan kayak sekarang?”

“Enak, tapi penuh— ngh, Gyu....”

Seperti ada sinyal yang Mingyu terima dari laki-laki di pangkuannya. Pelepasannya mungkin sebentar lagi, pelepasan kedua di hari ini dan Mingyu enggak sampai hati untuk membuatnya menunggu lebih lama.

_“Need some help?”_

_“Kitten.”_

_“Kitten?”_

_“Please, call me....”_

_He suddenly connects the dots._ Tangan kirinya ia lepaskan lagi dari genggaman untuk mengelus bawah dagu Wonwoo. _Whispering, “no one will fuck you as good as i am, right kitten?”_

Napasnya terengah, entakkannya semakin menguat hingga Wonwoo menyerah dan menggumamkan nama Mingyu saat pelepasannya terjadi. _Another mess happened sebelum Wonwoo kembali mendorong tubuhnya kencang. Bounces and forces his own hole to Mingyu’s big cock, sending him to overstimulation._ Napas Mingyu lebih tidak beraturan, dorongannya kacau, dan mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti meracau. Rambut yang terus ia sisir ke belakang ketika mendorong kepunyaannya menusuk titik terdalam yang bisa ia temukan.

 _Wonwoo trembles hard when Mingyu spurts his seed inside him, cumming continuously until he feels so damn warm and full._ Tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk membantu Wonwoo menyangga tubuhnya saat laki-laki itu berdiri. _When he pulls out, those warm liquids leak out of his hole, drip_ _ping_ _down to his t_ _h_ _igh_ _s_ _and floor of the studio._

 _But Mingyu is insane, he pounds his cock again into Wonwoo_ _instead_ _, menahan spermanya untuk berhenti keluar. It's_ _supposed to be Wonwoo’s, his kitten needs to swallow them all._

“Enak banget, _anj_ _ir_ _._ Wonwoo, lo gokil.” Ujarnya, napasnya berat tangannya masih mengganggam Wonwoo yang bersandar di dadanya.

_“Your sperm, Gyu.”_

_“They’re all yours.”_

“Gue berasa penuh banget.”

Hal yang mengundang perasaan bingungnya lagi adalah saat Mingyu mengelus rambutnya, memberi sinyal untuk duduk menghadap ke arahnya.

_After he did it, Mingyu immediately kisses him like a hungry man he is._

_It was fast, but rough and messy. They parted with a dark gaze all over again, then share another kiss. More passionate, clammy but full of emotion._

_Also a forehead kiss._

_“A good boy deserves a reward, Wonwoo.” His finger caress the boy’s nose, his lips, his jaw, and kiss him again._

_“So i’m asking you, what kind of reward do you want?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bumwoozle) ♡ [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/dramaturgi) ♡


End file.
